


My Brother

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	My Brother

Klaus is so slim and tiny. Yeah, it's the drugs, I know that. But he is just gorgeous!! He is my brother technically, and I am also dead. But when he manifested me, and we started whatever we are doing, and he kisses me, and grabs me by my wrist, and pins me to the bed, I melt. I melt in his arms. I melt in his hands. He is so lean, yet strong. When he holds me I am goo. I love him more than anything in this world. And I hope one day he knows that. That he is the best. That he is wonderful. And that he is worthy of love .


End file.
